I Can Hear You
by Palliative
Summary: It wouldn't matter if he couldn't talk. What mattered was that he loved him.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! I'm back with the story I promised. Remember? In The Cheater fanfic, I told ya if you review, I'll write a really sad story for ya'll. The reviews weren't so much, anyway...But because I'm a really kind and nice girl, I decided to write this for ya!

SASUNARU! YAAY!

ENJOY!

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he stood in front of the door of orphanage.

Why was he here anyway?

For helping his friend

She worked here of course.

And Sasuke loved to help people, Even if it was this pinked hair girl.

So, every day, after school, he would come here to help her with things. Sakura always said that he was a big help.

He came to himself with her voice: "Hi, Sasuke! You're here to help me again?"

How did he get in there? When he was thinking?

Yeah. He'd come here so many times, that his feet would lead him there.

He sighed: "Sakura, I'm definitely not here to ask you out."

Sakura smiled sheepishly: "I didn't mean that."

"What can I do for you?"

Sakura's eyes suddenly looked worried: "One of the kids is out in the yard, and he won't come in. He's just wearing pajamas, and I'm afraid that he would catch a cold. We're in November, of course. Could you bring him in?"

Sasuke shrugged and went toward the yard. The back yard was so beautiful. It was all green, and it was full of trees in the front, which would lead to forest. The sky was so clean, and it wasn't raining. Sasuke took a deep breath and held back a smile. He loved this yard's sunny days.

He tried his best to send the said kid inside. And he finally made it!

He sighed and sat down on the young grass. It was nice.

And suddenly, some thing golden caught his eyes. It wasn't gold, of course. It was the head of a kid. But god damns it if it wasn't beautiful. He watched as the golden locks danced in the wind. It was beautiful.

He suddenly had the urge to see the face of the owner of the golden hair. He stood up, and went directly to the kid.

He slowly put his hand on the kid's shoulder, and the kid's head turned to him.

And then

He saw the most beautiful thing in the universe

Those big blue eyes…oh God, they were blue! So blue! Just like the deep in the ocean.

They were beautiful. Sasuke could even write a poem for them. He wasn't a poet, any way.

He felt something in his stomach, and then

He was in love with those blue eyes.

He could swear that he could just sit and stare into them, until he'd die.

Those big blue eyes just stared back at him. They had an amused look in them.

Then, the owner of them giggled soundlessly, and Sasuke couldn't hold beck a smile. He was just cute…No, beautiful. Yeah. This word was better.

He watched as the kid giggled soundlessly. He had a delicious tan skin, and those golden locks, and a pair of soft lips. Sasuke wondered what it would be like if he'd kiss them.

He waited until the blond wasn't giggling anymore. Then he said: "Hey! What's your name?"

The blond just nodded at him with a smile, like he was trying to say hi to him.

Sasuke smiled: "You don't wanna talk?"

The blond took a notebook and a pencil from next to him, and then began writing.

Sasuke was so…confused. Why the blond wouldn't talk?

He came to himself when the blond handed the note book to him. He read what was written: I can't talk.

He felt numb. He couldn't believe it.

God. Just don't do this to him

The blond couldn't talk.

He couldn't talk at all.

Which meant Sasuke couldn't hear his voice.

He could bet the blond had a beautiful voice.

If he could talk, of course

He slowly sat down next to the blond. He asked: "Can you hear me?"

The blond frowned. He was cute. He wrote down again: Of course, bastard. I'm not deaf.

Sasuke closed his eyes in relief. Thank God. He could hear him.

He asked again: "So, what's your name?"

The blond wrote: Naruto.

"I'm Sasuke. I've never seen you here before."

The blond wrote: Really? Kinda weird. I've never seen you, either. I was here since I was born.

Sasuke looked at him. How could his parents leave such a beautiful boy here?

The blond wrote: They are dead. They left me here, because they couldn't take me with them.

Sasuke was stupid. This was an orphanage, of course! But there were people who _had_ the parents, but were there.

He asked: "Why don't you speak your own language?"

People like the blond had their own language, of course.

The blond frowned while he was writing: I hate that stupid language. I prefer to write things down. That's why I always have this notebook with me.

"I see…"

Naruto wrote down: What are you doing here, anyway?

Sasuke shrugged: "I just help the pink hair girl here. I just come and go. It's just sometimes…"

Naruto smiled, writing: You like to help to help people, don't cha?

"It's just that it makes me feel better."

Then blond nodded at him.

Finally, someone was there to understand him.

* * *

So, how was it? Did ya like it?

It was so hard for me to make Naruto disable to talk, because I like him so much. But I wanted my story to be unique!

So, sorry if I made ya'll cry.

Review, and I promise there's more to come!

Naruto: "Bastard!"

Me: "WHYYY?"

Naruto: "Cause you made me like that! How dare you?!"

Sasuke: "Dobe. believe me, you're much more better when you can't talk."

Naruto:" What?!"

Sasuke: "I like you better when you can't talk at all. You're too loud, anyway."

Naruto: "T-TEME!"

Sasuke: "Hn. Dobe."

Me: "Please! Just don't start again! You're going to destroy every thing!"

Naruto: "And I'll burn your stories!"

Me: "NOOOO!"

Naruto: "YES!"

Sasuke: "Dobe."


	2. Chapter 2

I finally updated! So read and enjoy!

SASUNARU! YAAY!

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on his bed, busy with his homework, until he heard someone knocking on the door of his room. He said: "Come in."

The door opened, revealing his older brother, Itachi.

Sasuke's face lit up with happiness of seeing his brother. Itachi was too busy with work these days.

Well, Uchihas were rich because of their company. And Itachi _had_ to work in there.

When Sasuke was a kid, he would always run into him to greet him when he would come back from work, but when he got older, his pride wouldn't let him to do such thing.

Itachi smiled: "Hello, otouto."

"Itachi!"

Itachi came in and sat on the huge bed. Sasuke asked: "How was your work?"

Itachi sighed: "As usual as always..."

Sasuke smirked: "Oh really? But I heard from 'someone' that you had sex with your boyfriend at your office today. Doesn't that make things different?"

Itachi frowned: "Who told you that?"

"Your boyfriend!"

"What?!"

Sasuke brough up an innocent look: "I don't know. I think he was drunk. He was running around, singing about how _good_ it was on the desk of the office."

And he was telling the truth. Deidara was really a weirdo.

Itachi muttered something about making a phone call to his boyfriend and went away.

Sasuke smirked again. Finally, he had something to laugh at for the rest of the day.

**************************

Sasuke sighed as he entered the orphanage. This time he had a good reason to go in there.

The blond

He _was_ a good enough reason, right?

He found the blond next to Sakura. And Saskura was annoyed as hell. He stood and watched. The blond wouldn't go to his room, because he wanted to know when exactly Sasuke would come.

Wait a second.

Naruto's been waiting for _him_?

Too good to be true

He stood next to the blond with a smirk on his face, but the Naruto was busy with writing down for Sakura. Finally, Sasukra looked up and saw Sasuke, and she poked Naruto on the shoulder. The blond looked at her and she pointed a finger at Sasuke.

Naruto turned around, somehow shocked _and_ annoyed.

He begun writing down: Where have you been, Teme?

Sasuke smirked again: "I have a good reason for my absence, _dobe_."

Naruto frowned, writing down: Shut up and don't call me dobe, teme!

Sasuke kept smirking: "I'll do as I please."

Naruto wrote: Teme.

"Hn. Dobe."

Naruto rolled his eyes, and then his expression changed to excitement. He wrote: Come with me. I wanna show you something.

Sasuke followed him. The blond was taking him to his room.

Naruto hurriedly opened the door, and walked in, searching for something. When he found it, a sweet smile formed on his face. The he showed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke stood still for a second.

It was a cute little kitty.

It was somehow orange, with red stripes on its back.

Naruto giggled soundlessly, and handed the kitty to Sasuke, the pulled out his notebook: I named him Kyuubi. Isn't he cute?

Sasuke smiled: "Yeah. He is."

Kyuubi purred, nuzzling his nose to Sasuke's neck. Naruto giggled again, and wrote: He likes you!

Sasuke smiled: "He does?"

Naruto nodded, then he wrote down: Now I have a friend. Kyuubi will be my friend.

And Sasuke felt his heart aching.

The blond had no friend.

He put his hand on the blond's shoulder: "You have _me_ too. I'm your friend too."

Naruto smiled his sweet smile, and wrote: Of course you are.

And then, he kissed Sasuke.

On his chick

How sweet and kind.

It was nice

And Sasuke liked it.

Maybe they could do this more often.

Naruto sat down on his bed, and let Kyuubi sit on his lap. He began caressing the kitty's back. Kyuubi purred, and Naruto giggled again. Sasuke smiled. The blond definitely loved the sound of purring.

Sasuke just stood there and watched the blond, until he felt satisfied.

It was nice to watch him.

Because he was a great thing to watch

Like a jewel.

Like a flower.

And Sasuke was not into poems.

Definitely not

* * *

Phew. Fin! This chappie is done! So how was it? Did ya like it?

So review and tell me what you think.

I tell you what: If I don't get at least 10 reviews for this chappie, I won't update!XD So hold out the cookies every one!

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

I'M BACK!

Actually, I was waiting for you guys to give me 10 reviews...BUT IT WAS JUST 8!

And there's school...hell, I have too much work that some times I forget how to breath...

...

I CAN'T BREATH!

BREATH!

BREEEATH!

...

Well, since I'm so sweet and kind, I'll give you another chappie!

Hope ya like it!

* * *

"Oh Sasuke dear, you're home!" His mother said happily as she pulled him into a tight hug. Sasuke just groaned. God damn it. He was 16 and she was keeping doing this. He'd been gone for only 1 hour!

"Mom, I'm not dead!"

Mikoto frowned: "I know you're not. Don't you ever say that again!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, hoping she hadn't seen him, and went to his room.

His mother screamed from downstairs: "Sasuke! Where are you going?"

"I have homework." He lied.

"Oh…Okay then. But do it fast, dinner will be ready in 15 minutes!"

He just ignored that, letting himself to fall on top of his huge bed. He sighed.

He could only think of one thing: Naruto.

That boy was stunning. He was the most amazing thing Sasuke'd ever seen in his life.

The boy was funny.

Sasuke smiled at that.

Some one knocked on his door.

He sighed

It was Itachi

He groaned: "Come in." He wanted to be alone, dammit!

Itachi came in, walking straight to his otouto's bed. He sat down, and just stared at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back. They stood like that for a moment, then Itachi took a deep breath, and stared back at Sasuke: "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at him, and then rolled his eyes: "She sent you after me, right?"

"Mother is concerned."

"She always is."

Itachi glared at him: "Sasuke!"

Sasuke snapped back: "What? Is it something else?"

Itachi looked away: "She's not spying on you, Sasuke…I'm worried too."

Sasuke sighed again, staring at the wall in front of him: "It's no big deal…It's just that…"

"It's just what?"

Sasuke took a deep breath, and sat up: "Look, Itachi…I think…I mean I know that I'm in love."

He felt Itachi flinched for a second.

Silence

"Itachi?"

Itachi looked at the floor: "Who is she?"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"It's not a girl, Itachi." He looked down.

Again silence

"You're telling me you're gay?"

"Uh…I guess."

"Who knows?"

"Just you"

Itachi smiled to himself. He was always the first person to know Sasuke's secrets.

He liked that

"What's his name?"

"Naruto"

"Ah…such a cute name!"

Sasuke smiled: "Yeah"

Then he got serious: "You're not telling anyone, right?"

"If I do, then I'm not a good brother, right?"

"Right"

Silence

How much he hated those heavy, sick silences.

He couldn't say

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

Itachi took a deep breath: "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but…I'm not in love with Deidara."

Sasuke frowned: "What?"

"I'm not in love with him."

"…How?"

"I found out today…I have no interests in him anymore, Sasuke."

"You found out after 3 years?"

"I know, Sasuke…I don't know what to do-"

"Itachi, Sasuke! Dinner is ready!"

Sasuke blinked at the sound of his mother, and looked at Itachi: "We'll talk about it later."

And they went down for dinner.

* * *

"Watch out, baka!" a boy with tattoos on both side of his face screamed.

And his dog barked in agreement.

A blond girl screamed back: "AW! Don't you talk to him like that, Kiba!"

"Get your hair out of this, Ino girl!"

"Hey!"

A sleepy boy came out of his room: "Could you get more troublesome than that, Kiba?"

"Aw, guys, stop it." Sakura screamed at them

"But he started!"

Sakura closed her eyes: "I don't care who started, Kiba. I'll finish it!" Then she pointed her manicured finger at the poor little dog: "Now get your dog to your room, Kiba."

"But he needs to go out!"

"I'll take him out! Just take him for god's sake!"

Then she turned to Naruto, who was holding his new pet like it was his life. She smiled kindly at him: "Go to your room, Naruto."

Naruto just shook his head: No

Sakura sighed and went toward him, putting a hand on his shoulder: "Naruto. I know you're waiting for Sasuke, but you can't stand here with this cat in you arms. Akamaru and Kyuubi nearly killed each other!"

Naruto just looked away, frowning.

Sakura sadly whispered: "Naruto…" She didn't like seeing the blond pissed. Not at all. But she couldn't let him stay there. She went toward Naruto's room, and kept the door open for the blond. Naruto didn't move a bit.

She stood like that for a moment, and then she gave up, closing the door again. She sighed: "Very well. But only ten minutes."

Naruto's face lightened up, and he hugged the pinkie.

Sakura walked away while laughing, and then it was just the blond.

And the cat

5 minutes

Nothing happened. Naruto frowned: 'That bastard. Keeping me waiting like this'

Sasuke'd promised he'd come. He couldn't just forget about it.

8 minutes

Kyuubi mewed. Naruto caressed him slowly, thinking: 'Don't worry. He'll come soon.' Like he was talking to the cat

Kyuubi just purred under his small hands, like he was thinking back: 'How long, Naruto? I'm too tired of waiting, anyway…'

10 minutes

And the raven never came.

What a bastard

Naruto would hate him for the rest of his life.

* * *

Awww! Poor Naruto! Why did you do this to him, Sasuke?

Note to self: Sasuke is a bastard.

Naruto:"What's the Uchiha's great secret, any way? I hear Itachi's been pissed from hearing 'suke lovin' me lately!"(Snickering)

Sasuke: "I don't love you, I love your ass!"(Smirking)

Naruto: "HEY!"

ME: "It's no big deal. His just in love with him!"

Deidara(Toward the sky): "Why us, God? Why us?!"

Tobi: "What a disaster!"

ME: "What are you talkin' 'bout?"(Hehehe! I'm so silly! Speakin'like a guy...)

Pein(Takin' out a gun): "Alright every one! I WANNA KILL YA'LL!"

Sasuke(Screaming like a girl, running around like his tail is on fire): "AAAH! HIS GOT A GUN!"

(Every one running around like what!)

ME: "DON'T PANICK, PEOPLE! PAIN, PUT THE GUN DOWN!"

Pain: "I WILL NOT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"(Devil laugh)

ME: "AH! HE'S GOING EVIL!"

Lee: "EVERY ONE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Pain: "I'M GONNA KILL YA'LL AND KIDNAP ITACHI KUN AND THEN I'LL RAPE HIM!"

Itachi(A bit too much relax): "I'll come with you, Pain sama."

Pain: "Let me correct you. You'll cum _for_ me!"

Itachi: "As you wish Pain sama."

(They grab each other and kiss eachother to death)

ME: "...Wow."

Naruto: "Yeah"

Sasuke: "Was that bad enough?"

ME: "You say, genius."

Ino: "...Does any one want popcorn?"

ME: "I want some."

...

Sasuke: "...Naruto?"

Naruto: "Yeah?"

Sasuke: "Let's fuck."

Naruto: "Good idea!"

(They take a room to fuck)

ME: "...Guess it's just me then..."

Lee(coming out of nowhere): "I'M HERE TOO!"

ME: "AH! I WANNA LIVE!"

(ME running for ME life! XD)


End file.
